Mistletoe has strange effects
by She-Ninja
Summary: This was SUPPOSED to be several stories about characters in the holidays, but it turned out to be only one. Hopefully more, but you never know with me...


_Rediculously short, I know. Origionally, I was intending on writing one of these for each race of the Horde, and maybe a few for the Alliance, but I was planning all of this at the beginning of the holidays, and as you can see, I have only posted one and its well into the new year. So, maybe I will finish them next year, or during this year, who knows. I'm crazy._

_But I don't own Blizzard stuff._

_That is for certain._

* * *

It was snowing in Azeroth. The enchantments over the elvin lands had been altered at the request of the townspeople, and children could be found playing in the snow, laughing and enjoying the weather. Mages spent many hours conjuring and freezing water, and had finally produced enough to make it snow for a few weeks in and around Orgrimmar. The Forsaken, showing rare emotion, allowed snow to gather and coat their lands, painting it strangely white. The Tauren elders smiled slightly when their younglings awoke one day to a frosty world.

It seemed the Horde was embracing Winter Veil to its fullest this year, and no Winter Veil celebrations are complete without…

"Mistletoe!" With a swipe of his hand, the annoying bushel was knocked from its holding in the doorway, and flung unto the ground. He snarled at it, his eyes narrowing. Satisfied that it was not going to get back up and annoy him, he turned and continued into the tavern, taking a seat near the center of the tattered bar. He ordered a strong drink, preferably non-festive, and was startled to hear someone call for the same next to him. Turning, he caught sight of a female orc sitting down. She threw him a glance, raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"So who died and made you the Grinch?" She asked, eyes narrowing with a hidden smile.

He grunted in response, turning from her. She was a warrior, no doubt, judging by her heavy axe that swung at her waist. However, she wore no armor, but a leather sarong that connected to her necklace covered her large chest, and some leather wrappings on her shapely legs were coupled with a small leather loincloth.

"What do you want with me, warrior. I am being sent out next week, and have no reason not to drink myself into a stupor at the idea of being at war for the New Year."

Her snort made his eyes slide to her. She had turned and was leaning back on the bar, her exposed stomach rippling with muscles. Pigtails graced the counter in a whisper, her large hoop earrings glinting in the candlelight.

"I want nothing more than to share a common drink, fellow warrior. Making small talk is a normal occurrence in these situations. Or," she turned, eyes sparkling with mischief, "were you planning on something else?"

His cheeks were burning as he turned back to the wall behind the bar. "Take your drink and leave me in piece. There is no reason for anything else to "Occur", I'm afraid."

Her green hand circled the glass laid before her, but her eyes glanced at him once more from under lowered lashes. "Perhaps a name exchange, and then we may see?"

His sigh was answer enough. She rose, and moved to a seat closer to him. After rummaging in her small pouch for a minute, she came up with a signet stone. "Layia, Fifth squadron under Commander Mag'Thur."

Throwing back his drink, he winced. Layia watched, eyes steady. With a deep sigh, he tossed his signet on the bar, before leaning his head on the wood, calling for another round, and telling her, "Rikgar, Fifth squadron under Commander Mag'Thur."

A grin broke out on her face. "Well that's a bit of merriment." She sipped her drink, blue eyes locking with Rikgar.

"I fail to see how war is at all merry."

Chuckling made her dainty tusks jerk slightly. "Perhaps I should have said fate? Either way, I think the spirits of Winter Veil are looking kindly at us, friend. Maybe we will see another winter with their help."

"Think what you will. If I will live to see summer, I will be thankful enough." He threw back another drink, not even looking at what it was. "Hell," He gagged, "if I live through the night, I'll be thinking I'm lucky."

Sniffing the drink, Layia crinkled her nose. "I would say the same." She threw it back, winced, and looked out over the now filling tavern. Someone had put the mistletoe back up, and it was causing quite a ruckus between the people coming in.

The sound of a head hitting wood hard made her look back at her companion- he was knocking his head against the bar, denting the surface.

"Trying to knock some sense back into yourself?"

"Nah," he sat back, staring at the ceiling, "just hitting my head on the bar."

The noise of the room was starting to get on her nerves. Sighing lightly, Layia stood, throwing a few gold coins onto the bar.

"Well, I suppose I will see you next week then, Rikgar."

"What?" His eyes snapped up as she rose and moved away. "Hey, wait a minute!"

She paused, and he caught her hand at the doorway. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be running around Orgrimmar this close to Winter Veil." The alcohol in his system made his tongue much looser. "You need a strong Orc to walk you home, make sure no crazy drunk tries to trick you under the mistletoe."

A light filled her eyes, one that made his heart swell. She gave a little point above their heads, saying, "I think one already did."

He fell right for it. Sure enough, someone had stuck the dang thing right above his head, and this time his hand was holding something else, so he couldn't swipe it away. About to grumble something to his new friend, he looked back down at her to find her face intimately close to his.

Her lips were soft, surprisingly so, and warm. She paused, leaning back slightly to look up and wink at him, before he swept her up in his arms and kissed her hard.

"Mistletoe!" He grumbled, before pecking Layia once more, and headed out with her into a white Orgrimmar.

* * *

_Well, at least we can all be thankful that I didn't write about hunters for once. grins_

_Reviews..._

_...are good._


End file.
